Various types of fuel cell modules including fuel cells accommodated in storage containers have been proposed as a next-generation power source (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-59377). The fuel cells generate electric power using fuel gas (hydrogen-containing gas) and air (oxygen-containing gas).
The hydrogen-containing gas to be supplied to the fuel cells is generated by, for example, a steam reforming method in which hydrogen is generated by a reaction between hydrocarbon, such as natural gas, and steam. Various reformers for carrying out such a steam reforming method have also been proposed.
FIG. 24 is a perspective view of a fuel cell module 130 according to a related art typified by the fuel cell module according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-59377. The fuel cell module 130 includes a storage container 131 and a cell stack device 138 accommodated in the storage container 131. The cell stack device 138 includes a cell stack 134 in which a plurality of fuel cells 132 are arranged; a manifold 133; a U-shaped reformer 135 disposed in an upper section of the cell stack 134; a raw-fuel supply pipe 137 connected to one end of the reformer 135; and a fuel-gas supply pipe 136 that connects the other end of the reformer 135 to one end of the manifold 133.
Raw fuel is supplied through the raw-fuel supply pipe 137, and is reformed into fuel gas (hydrogen-containing gas) in the reformer 135 by a reforming reaction, such as steam reforming. The fuel gas generated in the reformer 135 is supplied to the manifold 133 through the fuel-gas supply pipe 136 and is supplied to each of the fuel cells 132 through the manifold 133.
In the fuel cell module 130 illustrated in FIG. 24, the fuel gas generated in the reformer 135 is supplied to the manifold 133 through the fuel-gas supply pipe 136 that is connected to one end of the manifold 133. Therefore, the fuel gas cannot be sufficiently supplied to the fuel cells 132 that are distant from the fuel-gas supply pipe 136. As a result, there is a possibility that the fuel cells 132 will be degraded or the power generation efficiency of the cell stack 134 will be reduced.